Boyish Enough
by SuperBrownies
Summary: Since when was Wally into hugs? Stormy nights really seem to change people.
1. Trapped at HQ

_'Weather is calling for serious storms! Some towns may witness power outage for about one hour or longer! Back to you Tom'_

Click. Robin groaned this was the third storm this week, meaning he'd have to stay here again instead of being at Wayne Enterprises though Batman would have him stay mostly at the Bat Cave. Setting the remote down on the table the youngest of the team headed for his room for a hopefully pleasant nights rest.

"Robin! I know I should have asked but the TV in my room totally broke!" the red headed boy exclaimed. KF, Kid flash, was Robin's best friend they had each other's back. Robin just sighed and went to sit next to his friend, "It's fine, KF, what are you playing?" he asked. "Well, wait how did you know I was play-" Robin's glare made it clear that he should probably shut up now. "Um...I'm playing Black OPs...want to join?" Robin shook his head. "Nah I'm fine." KF placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "You know you can call me Wally." He smiled. Robin just nodded. "Good, alright well before we I mean I start playing let's switch outta these clothes." Wally without a single word from Robin was gone and back again fully dressed in his normal clothes, well the ones he wore when he wasn't playing a hero. "Geez Rob, your slow!" Robin growled. "Shut up! You have super speed," he stuck his tounge out at Wally making him gasp "Anyways, now'll I'll get dressed so you better keep your eyes on your game, Wally." Wally chuckled "Not like I wanna look anyways!" both just laughed.

Robin kindly let Wally have the only seat back while he dressed in his typical choice of clothes, green hoodie underneath his black jacket with his black shades to hide his eyes from everyone, even Wally. Robin was beinning to pull his pants to his thighs when he heard snickering, "Wally what are you laughing about over there?" more snickering. "Nice boxers Rob." Robin blushed and purposefully fell to the floor "I thought I said keep your eye on your game!" he yelled. "Clam down Rob, we're both guys it's all good I was just curious if you wore well you know white-" before any further words could be added a pillow straight to the face was given "You know Wally for saying your straight your such a perv!" Robin grinned at the pillow-faced boy. "Ouch that was harsh." he laughed, though it was mumbly "I'll take the pillow off when you apologize."

"I have a better idea...let's have a wrestling match!" Wally pulled the pillow aside and jumped for poor Robin "Wait Wally remeber!" but before he could inform him any more he was pinned on his back "Wow that was too easy!" he stared down at Robin, "So ready to admit defeat?" "Wally you ass! I was trying to remind you I'm not wearing pants!" Wally felt himself get tense and red "R-r-eally?" he sturred. Wally looked directly below himself to see Robin wasn't lying he could see only Robin's boxers, no jeans to cover them. "Unless you wanna wrestle like this I'd say you might want to let me get dressed." Wally looked frozen. "Wally?" "Oh yeah uh sorry." he lifted himself up before bringing his friend up as well.. Without much of a word Wally went back over to the game set to go on with his game. "Hey Wally?""Yeah?""How's this look?" Wally turned to see what Robin was talking about, his friend stood there needless to say with only his hoodie and new boxers that had the words 'Shotgun' with a arrow pointing downwards, he swiftly turned around "Are these not boyish enough either?""No, Rob there fine, are you sure you don't want to play, play as in play this game." Wally fakling laughed.

"Truth is I don't know how to play." he stated sitting himself back at his friend's side finally fully clothed. "Well then I can show you, duh!" Wally grabbed a second controller and handed it off to Robin, he looked so confused. "Actually how about we just watch a scary moive, that will keep us up all night so we can always play the game later!" Robin smiled "Sounds good to me, what should we watch though?" Wally looked like he was pondering on the question "I got it! Let's watch Quarantine! Come on!" Wally quickly grabbed hold on to Robin's wrist making him drop the controller and dragged him to the large TV in the living room. Robin quitely sat down on the couch while Wally popped the DVD in "You don't mind if I sit by you right Rob?""Course not!" they sat pateinelly.

Nearly ten mintues into the moive and Robin was scared shitless he'd glance over to Wally once in a while to see if he was too, but he didn't even flinch or seem terrifed at all! He bit his lip as he waited for something to just pop out on the screen course to Robin's luck something did. He jumped and decided to bury himself in Wally's shoulder causing Wally to jump as well, "What are-?" he was cut off "When you said this was a scary moive I didn't think it'd be this whelming! Tell me when it's over!" Wally laughed, "Come on are you really-" a scream came from the TV. Robin jumped into what he thought was over to the other side of Wally but really he had jumped more so into his lap "Uh..." Wally blushed, he didn't have the slightlest clue why. A moment of slience went by before Robin broke it up with a sigh "I'm in your lap huh?" Wally nodded "Yeah.." Robin looked up with a apologizing look on his face "I'm sorry, how embrassing. I meant to-" Wally hugged his friend "Dude it's all cool, I know you didn't mean to." both of them just laughed. Since when was Wally into hugs?

Seriously obessed over this pairing right now! Ah gosh this is horrible! Review if you like. Maybe more chapters to come? **Copyrights go to the creators of Young Justice and these two characters!**


	2. The Changelle

A sudden beep came from behind the two '_Aqualad now entering-_' the rest didn't matter to the two of them, "Wally, what do we do? Aqualad is gonna kill us if he sees what we've been using the TV for!" Robin whispered loudly. Now the whole TV part wasn't what Wally was worried about no he was more worried about the ideas he'd get if he saw Robin on his lap like this.

"Uh...let's hide in your room!" Wally craddled Robin in his arms, without any thought of turning off the TV, dashed to the boy's room slamming the wooden door behind them. If there would have been locks on the door that would have been even better but course nobody considered the possiblity of privacy.

"Um...hello?" Aqualad questioned as he entered the room, he could have sworn he'd heard voices. He scanned the room till he spotted what the 'land people' had called credits on the so called 'TV', "Hm..that's kind of odd.." he pondered for a moment but nothing seemed clear, everyone should have left hours ago. Aqualad shrugged, wasn't his problem. Grabbing the jacket he had come back for, from the chair, the boy headed out again. '_Aqualad now leaving-_'

The boys laughed when they heard the news of they're friend's leaving "Wonder if he noticed the TV still on!" more laughter.

"Wish I could have seen the look on his face, it must have looked stupid!" Wally stated making Robin roll onto the floor in tears. "Oh shit! Sorry Robin I forgot I was still holding you." he chuckled.

"It's alright Wally. Oh gosh my sides hurt from laughing so much!" Robin bragged. Wally could only shurg, he didn't remeber the last time the two of them had laughed so hard together.

"So boy wonder, what should we do now?" Wally teased, he knew how much Robin quiet hated the nickname 'Boy Wonder', course in response he recieved a glare from the boy.

"Let's see...hm how about I kick your ass at that video game?" he grinned. Wally had got to be a show off almost half the night.

Wally burst out laughing, "That was pretty good, Robin, expect that I'm going to kick your ass!" he began bragging about his supposely amazing skills he had for video games, Robin shook his head at him.

"How about we put in the game and see?" a wicked smile covered his face. "Oh and if you go easy on me then I'm gonna call you a no good sissy for a whole week. Hope that's ok."

"Oh now it's on boy wonder!" Wally threw a controller to his friend as he grabbed his own, plugging both in. "Hope you know which controls are which." he smilied.

"Shut up and get ready to feel whelmed." Robin snapped. Wally was going down either the easy way or the hard way, either which he'd find a way to succeded.


	3. Dick Grayson

Robin gripped the contorller angerly, this was definitely not as easy as he had once thought, heck hacking computers was more easy then any stupid video game. He should have let Wally teach him the controls before he made such a brag about it. How stupid! _I just need to consentrate harder on the game instead of what Wally's doing! _he thought, but Wally had this game down, it amazed him so how was he not suppose to look at him?

"You know Rob, you can just give up now while you still have your pride in tact because in all truth im creaming you!" Wally chuckled. Robin huffed and turned his eyes and mind back to the device in his hands.

"Wally..." Robin said, almost sympathic like, though others would know better to believe that, Wally was kind of a sucker.

"Uh..yeah Rob?" Wally asked questionaly. Had he been too harsh on him? Should he apologize before Robin went on?

"You suck." Robin smiled. Wally chuckled. How did he do that to him every time and just how did he fall for it time after time? "Oh and by the way Wally you just died." Robin said, pointing to the screen.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Wally yelled as he could cleary see the clear failure on the screen, "I almost passed my record too.." he pouted jokingly. Robin giggled. "Shut up! It's your fault anyways." he shoved his friend gently, course Robin just had to make it tramatic by falling over.

"Ow Wally that really hurt..." Robin sniffled. Wally rolled his eyes as way to let him know that just wasn't going to work twice. "So it looks like I bet you, bummer." he grinned.

"Wow there boy wonder, your the one who lost. I died like what once and you died like what five hundered times?"

Robin laughed, "Oh did I now?" he asked pushing himself up close to Wally's face, stareing into his beautiful emerald eyes, wait beautiful? Robin shook his head.

"Uh something wrong R-r-robin?" Wally studdered slightly. He wondered if he'd be able to see his eyes through his shades from this close. Wally inched closer to Robin making him feel a little red in the face.

Robin blushed at how close they were, "U-h-h yeah! Course, are you though? Your looking, well, your looking a little red.." he stated.

"Probably not as red as you are though." Wally teased. "Robin can I ask you a question? I mean you don't have to answer! I just wanna know..."

"Sure, what is it Wally?" Robin hadn't the slightlest clue why he would be worrying about him not answering a question.

"Well..." Wally reached out and touched Robin's shoulder lightly, he didn't jump surprisingly. "Robin, what's your real name?" Wally looked away from his friend.

"I don't know if I can tell you that...Batman wants my identiy to remain a secert you know..?" Wally nodded softly.

"Yeah...I understand. It's just been bothering me that I don't know since we've been close for like forever." Wally tried to laugh. Robin felt guitly, Wally was right. They had been friends since who knows when, he deserved to know.

"Wally..." Robin started. Wally looked at his friend. "It's Dick. Dick Grayson." he didn't know how his friend would react.

Lots of talk! I hope this chapter is as good as the first two for everyone. Review please, I enjoy reading them (:


	4. Repayment

"Dick..." Wally pondered "Hey! Isn't that another word for like uh..." Wally scratched his head like he was thinking of something, "Oh yeah! It's another word for-"

"You say it, Wally, and I'll personally punch you in the face. Got it?" Robin threatned, though he couldn't help but smile when Wally shook his head in understanding.

"Now that's off my mind, I have another question clouding my mind." Wally stared at his friend, "Will you take off those shades?" Robin grew wide-eyed.

"Haha no, I don't think thats really necessary, Wally." Robin smiled sliding back slowly that is till his friend got an evil grin on his face and began crawling towards him, Robin began sliding faster though he soon found himself against a wall, shit.

"C'mon! Don't be such a chicken." Wally reached for the shades, only to be blocked by Dick's arms, "Guess we're just going to have to do this the hard way, huh Robin or should I say Dick?" he grinned. Damn Robin regreated telling Wally his real name. But Robin was more worried about what evil thing that brain of Wally's was planning up when he said 'hard way', it made him shudder.

The boy gulped, "A-a-nd what would that b-b-e, Wally?" Robin questioned, dreading what the red head might say.

"Oh you'll see, boy wonder, you'll see." Wally gripped Robin's arms gentle, without much force, flipped his friend onto his back in a matter of seconds, course Robin toke it as a sign that Wally was declareing a wrestle match against him to see if Robin could keep his shades, that's how they settled everything anyways. Rock, Paper, Scissors was a little overated.

"I didn't know you liked rough handleing guys, Wally." Robin teased his friend, hopefully Wally would be so flustered and busy yelling that he'd let go and Robin could easily pin him, finally winning for once.

"Aw, is someone jealous that I mess with everyone, expect him?" Wally winked, what a pervert!

"So I'm not good enough for you? I understand." Robin pouted, he knew how to play the same game too.

"Your more then good enough, Dick." the emerald eyed boy smiled at his friend, was Wally being serious? Robin let go of Wally's arms.

"Are you being serious?" Robin blushed slightly, why would he want him? No wait, when was he ever into guys was the real question.

"Shit, that was aloud?" Wally rubbed the back of his neck "Wow this is a little embrassing, but thanks for the advantage boy wonder." before Robin could even think of what Wally was trying to say in his mumble of words his very identiy was swiped off his face, thankfully Robin had time to quickly close his eyes, that sneeky bastard.

"Un-called for Wally! You tricked me into letting my guard down, you liar!" Robin huffed.

"I wasn't lying though Robin, I swear! I'm sorry, dude. Do you believe me?" Wally felt quilty.

"When would I ever not believe you, Wally? Your such a dork." Robin laughed, "So, do you really mess with Aqualad and Superboy, dude?" he looked at his friend with bright blue eyes, it was amazing how his shades could hide them.

"Dick...I know this is so off topic, but you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever set my own eyes on, and you know I stare at a lot of people!" Wally exclamined, how could anyone stay focused knowing those sapphire eyes were starring at them, certainly not Wally, obviously.

"They look more beautiful up close, well so I've heard anyways." Robin shrugged slightly. Wally wrinkled his face, studying his friend's thoery, inch by inch Wally seemed to get closer till his and Robin's foreheads were touching, "Uh, Wally?"

"Damn! Whoever said that to you was right. They're like...I can't even think of word and I'm usually pretty smart." Wally added, ingoring the small distance between the two of them, which of course had Robin red as a rose, so cute.

"Wally are you trying to tell me something?" Robin questioned his friend, who was kind of starring deep into his eyes like he was asking him something, though Robin couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sorta." Wally smiled, slowing moving a hand to his friend's pale soft cheek, though at the moment it was a redish-pink color. "Although I'd rather show you, you know if that's ok anyways." his smile turned into more of grin.

"Y-y-eah it's ok..." Robin was flushed, Wally's touch was making him feel hotter then a burning stove.

"Just close your eyes. I know that might sound weird, but trust me it'll feel good." Robin didn't really understand what Wally was getting at but he did as he was told and shut his eye's slightly. Wally closed his own eyes and leaned in for what he hoped to be the kiss he's wanted, in secert, for a long time now. Course before Wally could go in for the lip lock, a knock came from the other side of the door, just his luck.

Robin opened his eyes to stare at the door as well, who in hell could still be at HQ? Without so much as a word from them the door clicked open, "Master Robin are you still here? I was...oh my..." the butler, Alfred, spoke. The sight of the boys had the old man feeling awakard, obivous bad timing.

"It's excatly what it looks like." Wally smiled at the man. Oh Robin wished he could smack him right then, but he wasn't in a good postion at this point. Batman was sure to kill him now, Alfred would spill the secret over dinner.

"Alfred, sorry for my friend rude attuide," Robin knew he needed to play this smooth, real smooth. "But please, please, don't tell Br-Batman! If he knew..I don't know what he would do. Please Alfred?" he pleaded.

"Master Robin, I wasn't playing on telling Batman. That's your decision to tell him, though I'm a little surprised myself." Alfred coughed. "I will be taking my leave, goodnight, Master Robin." without further words, the door clicked as a sign he'd actually left.

"Well that completely ruined the moment..." Wally sighed as if that's all he had cared about the whole time.

"I just saved your ass, Wally! You owe me, you owe me big time!" Robin taunted the boy towering above him. The words seemed to catch his attention.

"I owe you, huh?" the boy glared into the younger teens eyes, "I know excatly how I can repay you. Though it'll be more for both of our enjoyment." Wally had a way with words.

"Both of our enjoyment?" Robin recieved only a nod from the teen, like that answered his question.

"Just do as you were doing before your stupid butler walked in, ok?" Wally thought he heard a 'fine' out of all of the mumbling Robin made before actually shutting his eyes. He wanted the kiss to be perfect, though Robin had probably kissed other people, his had to top as best. Wally hesitated as the last few inches between them were closing in fast. What if Robin didn't want this? No, he couldn't think the worst, not when he was so close. Wally quickly toke the remaining inches and placed a soft, passionate kiss on Robin's tender lips. Robin jolted, but that wasn't really a surprise to Wally. The teen moved his hand to cuff the back of Robin's neck, to deepen the kiss. He could feel Robin returning the kiss, the feeling was perfect. But Wally broke the kiss, to stop his heart from beating so fast. In gulfing his friend in a hug.

Robin felt shocked as the kiss was broken, and slightly disappointed, returning the hug though his body felt a little weak from the kiss, "Wally I had no idea..."

"It was a bad kiss huh? Dangit I knew I should have waited till a more 'romantic' moment..."

"No Wally, you goof," Robin snickered. "Actually it was well...it was perfect..." he hugged his friend tightly.

"That's a relief! I know this might sound a little weird..." Wally heistated, making Robin confused.

"What is it Wally?" Robin questioned, he hoped his friend wasn't feeling regret about the whole kiss.

"Dick...will you...will you..uh.." Wally toke a deep breathe "Will you go out with me? As Wally and as Kid Flash?"

Robin felt relief flow through him, "Yes, you silly dork. As Dick and as Robin." he chuckled into Wally's neck. Nothing could be better then this.

**Sorry that toke so long guys! I wanted to make it a long chapter and I wanted to make it perfect. Not sure if I met that though...so review please! (:**


	5. Hope

Wally placed a sweet kiss on his, newly considered, boyfriend's head, Robin was so cute when he was all curled up against him, though this was really the first time he'd held him like this, a boy could dream right? "So how do you suppose we tell the team? Oh and well Daddy Bat too." Wally smiled. He could feel Dick's breath as he sighed into his neck.

"Theres always something to ruin the moment isn't there, Wally?" Dick pulled himself from the other boy's warm body. "Well...I suppose you'll have to tell them."

"W-what? Why does it have to be me! That's no fair Dick..." Wally pouted, with puppy dog eyes on the side.

"Sorry, Speedster, but that face doesn't work on me. You'll have to do better." Dick was pretty mean at times, but Wally didn't remeber him being so harsh. Though he knew boy wonder was just kidding, on some level.

"You won't let me have any fun will you?" Wally shook his head, grinning, "Fine, I'll tell them, but don't expect them to believe us at first big boy."

Dick sighed thinking about how Batman was going to react, should he even tell him? What if he couldn't see Wally anymore? No. He wouldn't tell him for now, "What a eventful night, huh?" he smiled.

The other boy ruffled Dick's hair, he didn't mind, "Yeah, but just think, there will be nights, just like this, some better then others, from here on. Between just me and you." Wally said as he placed their foreheads together.

"Wally, your so chessy." the younger boy giggled. Wally just shrugged, he knew it was true but he loved the way Dick laughed, the sound made his heart flutter. He'd do anything to hear it over and over again.

"_How adorable, it seems as though nothing makes him sad,_" Wally thought, "_Atleast the things I do anyways._" He kissed Dick's nose, though it seemed more like a peck compared to earlier.

A blush grew widely over his face, Wally could make him feel flushed so easily, "Why do you have to tease me like that?" Dick huffed, glaring directly into Wally's eyes, clearly showing he was upset.

"Cause it's fun. You just look so adorable when your mad about the littlest things, Robbykins." Wally grinned.

"_Robbykins?_" Dick groaned at the pet name, it was just as bad as boy wonder, maybe even worse! "Wanna know what else is pretty funny?"

"What else is pretty funny, Robbykins?" Wally asked, ingoring the groan he had gotten just now for the nickname.

"How easily your distracted by me." Dick distracted his eye's with something other then Wally's cute freckled face.

"Hey! That's not-" Wally stopped himself, no he needed to be smarter then that. "Oh, so you noticed? Whoops." he needed to out smart Dick. "Guess I wasn't satisfed with just dreaming." Good, good. "If you get what I mean." Now he was getting the reaction he wanted. Dick was flushed completely red, starring wide-eyed at his boyfriend.

"_Could he have really liked me that long,_" Dick gulped. "_And in such a perverted, yet sweet way?_" the thought clouded him for a moment. "B-but I thought you had the hots for M'gann...?" the boy studdered.

"All an act, of course." Wally stated clearly. "Didn't you notice all the times I flirted, well tried anyways, with you?"

"Yea..no...I thought you were talking to..." Dick was shushed quickly by a finger pressed preciously to his lips.

"Forget about it." a smile spreading widely across his face. "You can clearly see your theory was wrong, boy wonder."

A squeeze was forced on Wally, nearly knocking the wind out of him. God, the kid had a grip! "Jeez, Rob! You already take the breath out of me, no need for you to literaully strangle it out of me," Wally chuckled softly as he felt the youngster's grip loosen.

"Haha, sorry about that Wally." Dick blushed "It was sort of a thing of the moment, you know?"

"Oh I know _excatly_ what you mean," the whispers sending chills down Dick's spine, surely pleasing Wally. "I'll take the breath out of you, like no other."

Dick felt his body tense as Wally traced sweet kisses from his ear to the furthest side of his flushed red cheek. Heart racing faster then, well then anything in the world it seemed. A soft hand cuffed the side of his neck, easing the tension a bit. Wally's lips teased him as they pecked softly at the corner of his own mouth, making him sigh deeply in irration.

"Just want you to feel use to it, that's all, Robby." Wally admitted, Dick could have guessed that for himself.

"Can I have a-," A sudden high pitch noise arrupted from the speaker, like the kind of noise you get when that one stupid teacher of yours always scratches the chalk on the chalkboard too hard, after nearly a minute of that someone finally spoke.

_'We've just recieved a mission. Report to me immadtely. Batman out._' a click singled that the speaker was done. And so was the moment, again.

"Damn, better head over there." Wally helped himself to his feet, then helped Dick. "Well I guess we'll have to continue this tomorrow during our date. I'll meet you there." placing a kiss on Dick's forehead before he left.

"Yeah, see'ya!" Dick waved as the door shut behind the ginger. "Wait, our date?" his stomach turning into a swarm of butterflies.

**Sorry about the wait again guys! Life got pretty busy. I hope you enjojed the chapter, please review! :)**


	6. One Fancy Date

The boys quickly joined the other's around Batman, though they made absolute sure they didn't show up around the same time, or Daddy Bat would get suspicious of the two eventually.

"As you can see here, some sort of monkey creature has attacked the city of Gotham. I'll be only sending three of you though," Batman toke a glance at the group, studying each carefully. "Megan Aqualad and Artemis the three of you are assigned to this task."

"What about me?" Superboy couldn't hold his tongue.

"Superman has requested to see you this evening." Batman spoke harshly.

"Then what about me and Robin?" Wally asked questionably, nervous that he might have already caught on about the two's relationship.

"I need you two as look outs, that's the punishment for being late." The two teens couldn't protest against the superhero, after all he was right. "You're dismissed." Everyone scattered to their assigned areas immediately, though a black haired boy and ginger didn't exactly head to theirs directly.

"Batman needs to come up with an actually punishment." Wally snickered as the two of them walked around the perimeter of Mount Justice, 'keeping an eye out' for any sign of danger.

"What do you mean, Wally?" Dick asked, though he already assumed he was going to add something sexual and uncalled for to the conversation after asking a question like that.

"I get to spend more alone time with you," the ginger smiled. "I don't know about you but, that's the best punishment someone could ever give me." Dick couldn't quite believe what he was hearing from his boyfriend. He'd never seen this side of Wally; he'd seen Wally flirt with the girls but not like how he was flirting with him.

"I agree with you for once." Dick teased the older teen. "But this doesn't mean you can pull one of your silly moves on me! We're on duty after all."

"You have to be kidding me." Wally smacked the back of his neck lightly. "Oh well, just means I can save all my sweet moves for dinner tonight." He grinned at the blushing teen next to him.

"I was going to ask about that." The little bird chirped. "Where are we going exactly, there isn't a restaurant around here for miles and where in the hell did you get the money?" Dick had been pondering about that for hours. "I mean just two days ago I asked if you had any money for ice cream and you told me you were flat broke! I'm slightly disappointed that you lied to me."

"I know I lied, and I shouldn't have." Wally confessed calmly. "But I had planned to ask you out for weeks and when I realized that I was finally going to tell you, I knew I had to save up some money to take you out on at least one date during this relationship."

"I suppose that makes sense." The raven haired boy felt ashamed that he'd snapped out on him like that if he was just being sweet and saving up money for his boyfriend. "So where are we going?"

"Oh, I already made reservations, so don't worry about that. I'll pick you up at around say nine, but I recommended you wear something fancy." Wally protest.

"Fancy?" Dick felt puzzled. "How in the hell did you get reservations for a fancy restaurant?" He giggled before realizing what he'd said "I mean you're not exactly the fancy type. You seem more of a person who takes he's dates to McDonalds."

"That's harsh," The ginger pouted. "And it's coming from my boyfriend's mouth." He crossed his arms angrily. "But yes, miss picky, I did get reservations to a fancy restaurant. Right in Gotham actually." Dick halted instantly after hearing the word 'Gotham'.

"Gotham," Dick blurted. "You better hope it's nowhere Bruce dins." The boy shook his head, of all places.

"Bruce is who?" Wally tapped the youngsters head.

"Oh shit!" The boy smacked himself. "I can't believe that slipped out of my mouth," He rambled silently to himself. "Bruce, is well, Batman."

"I see." Wally pondered. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone as long as we're together."

"Thanks wait a minute!" Dick felt hurt that he had said such a thing. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh boy wonder, I didn't mean it." Wally implied. "Anyways, since I'm sure we've circled the whole mountain, I'm going to get ready for the date. Catch you later!" Wally sped off without another word, as usual.

"Later." Dick huffed; he didn't even get a hug. But his spirits were lighted by the thought of his and Wally's first date together. He wanted it to perfect, which meant spending hours on deciding what to wear for the night's events. The boy stumbled happily to his room.

When it had finally became time for the two of them to meet outside the mountain near the beach Dick had chosen one of Bruce's tuxedos that he'd out grown forever ago and had been given to him as a sort of gift, that's at least what Batman had called it. Dick nervously sat on a large rock, waiting silently for his knight in shining armor.

"I see you beat me here." Dick glanced up at the familiar voice, gasping at the very sight of him. Wally was wearing a pearl white tux with a tiny pink rose pinned to the right chest area. It brought out his freckles perfectly. Dick just sat there in complete and utter love. "Is the suit a bit much?" Wally questioned awkwardly.

"No, course not." Dick was taken out of his zone. "Is everything ready?"

"Yup, shall we go?"

"Um, Wally, not to sound rude but how is it we're getting there?" Dick asked.

"I ordered a three hour service limo." Wally calmly spoke.

"Wally your surprising me more, as this night goes on." Wally felt quite pleased to hear that from the youngster.

"Shall, we?" Dick just nodded an approval, as a gentleman opened the back seat door for the two of them to enter and seat themselves. Course, the man also warned the two about the bottles of wine and such near the window just in case they happened to get into an accident or just simply needed a drink. The two spend the drive to Gotham talking about school or their plans for the summer, once in awhile taking sips of the wine from the expensive glasses that had been left. The trip was over before either could become seriously drunk.

"Thank you; I won't need your service again till another hour, so please enjoy your break." Wally wrapped an arm around the waist of his prize, as they strolled into the room.

"How many will you being having, sir?" A butler spoke behind the desk.

"The two of us, I have a reservation." Wally was a smooth talker.

"Very well sir, please follow me."

"Wally, is it just me, or doesn't that butler look familiar?" Dick whispered to the other teen quietly.

"It's in your head. Try to enjoy the night." Wally cradled Dick into the seat the butler had brought them to. It was indeed a fine table, laced perfectly with a woven table cloth, detailed with roses. The silverware was placed off to the side, near the edge, leaving space for them to lay food.

"Robert, will be your waiter for the night, Mr. Wallace." The old man spoke.

"Thank you. That'll be all." Wally waved the man away and focused his attention back on the handsome teen in front of him, who was proudly his date for the night, and hopefully for a long time.

"Where'd you learn to talk so, well gentlemen like?" Dick was impressed by how calmly Wally had handled the evening so far. Usually Wally had a problem standing still or even talking normal. Thank goodness Dick had gotten used to his gibberish talk years ago.

"Well of course the internet. I've been working on it for weeks!" Wally picked up the menu page, scanning the names of the foods oddly. There were dishes like, Side of Garlic and Saltwater Magic, which didn't seem to fit the picture of the food at all. "What kind of dishes are these?"

"Honestly, for once, I have no idea." Dick rubbed his eyes. "House of Beefing Ladies. What the hell kind of name is that?" Wally laughed silently to himself.

"You should just get that, you know for the laugh of it." Wally nudged his partner.

"You're so funny, Wally." Dick taunted.

"Wally, Rob, is that really you?" A voice echoed from a table behind them, nearly making the two of them leap out of their seats.

"Oh please don't tell me, it's him." Dick gulped.

**Ooo seems our boys have been caught! Who do you guys think it is?**

**Sorry for the really late chapter I was dealing with end of the year things, but now that it's vacation I have so much more time to write for everyone! Please review (:**


	7. Ruined Plans

The boys sat in their seats breathless at the horror behind them; they prayed it wasn't either of their parents. The voice was deep, with a bold touch to it, though it didn't seem to have that adult authority to it yet, they assumed it was a teenager around they're age none the less. It was so recognizable.

Taking a deep breath, nearly chocking the poor red head, Wally turned around swiftly to feel slightly relieved at the face, or rather chest, in front of him "Thank goodness, it's only you Superb, err" he stuttered lightly. "You know what I mean."

"Thank goodness." Dick confessed under his breath, surely he thought one of the Justice League members were the ones to call out their names.

"Uh, well actually, you-know-who is here too." Superboy stated, like Aqualad had taught him while Megan was away and could not teach the teen anything about the human world, called Earth. He still didn't quite understand the expression.

"Who's that?" Wally questioned, confused.

"Good evening, boys." An immense shiver ran up the boys spins as the question was answered directly in front of their horrified eyes. They were surely in the dog house tonight. Each held their breath and tongue tightly, afraid to say the wrong thing.

"Hello sir." Wally choked unpleasantly, shivering lightly from just the mere sight of Superman.

"Hello Wally, where are your dates?" Superman questioned the two. "Surely you and your friend didn't come alone."

"The ditched us, said they had found themselves some better men. We went through all the trouble scheduling this lovely date for them!" Dick protested the subject slyly. The red head could only nod approvingly.

"But I thought…" Superboy pondered out loud, eyeing the teens oddly. Receiving quiet the attention from Superman, for once.

"What you're probably thinking about is why they would say such a thing; well honestly we don't know either. I mean I thought they liked us a lot, gosh such a heart break." Wally gripped his chest sorrowfully. "Could we have the honor of dinning with you two wealthy men?"

"Well, if you put it that way, certainly you may." Superman fixed his tie proudly; he cared very little for the shivering boys beside him as he pulled up a chair beside Wally.

"Where are my manners?" Wally shouted loudly, with a slight pitch of nervousness. "This here is my friend, Dick Grayson." Dick shot Wally a quick glare. "He was supposed to be my wing man for the night." The teen hung his head sadly. "But they just left us here."

"Certainly they are not ladies!" Superman shouted and protested Superboy to sit beside him while they dinned. "Please tell me the tragic story." As the boys switched back and forth nervously getting their stories together for nearly an hour to Superman about how the girls had spotted some single, 'prince' like teens on the way and decided to confront them at the restaurant themselves, that their wasn't going to be a date.

"That's pretty much the whole story." Dick shrugged. "What a shame, right?"

"Definitely, one of the more interesting stories I've heard." Superman clapped lightly. "They missed out on a splendid meal."

"So why are you two, out and about together?" Wally asked politely rubbing off the sauce on the side of his lips.

"A bat told me, I needed to get to know him better." Superman glanced over at the stubborn teen. "So I toke him here, to teach him manners of course."

"We'd best be heading back though, so I can continue my training with Aqua." Superboy flinched at the sudden pain in his arm from Wally. "You know what I mean."

"Ah yes, thank you for dinner boys." Superman waved to the two as he exited with the teen closely behind him, leaving the two to breathe before they decided it was best to sign the bill and head out back to the headquarters.

The two sat in silence the whole limo ride home. Neither knowing exactly what to say, or really how to apologize for the night's uninvited events, that ruined what was supposed to be a perfect night. It was meant to be just the two of them, alone and together. Both thanked the driver as they reached the mountain, feeling guilty they made him wait so long, so they paid him a little more. As the black vehicle drove away, it showed the boys just how much of the night they had wasted and not once did they spend the time they wanted together. Silently they plopped themselves nicely on the lush night time grass, feeling more at ease. Star gazing.

"Dick, you know I'm truly sorry about what happened back at the restaurant it was just so unexpected. Your right, I should have chosen a different town or city for that matter." Wally gripped the grass beneath his fingers tightly, almost tearing out the blades.

"Wally, you know I don't really mind." Dick huffed. "Sure, maybe it wasn't what I thought, but it doesn't mean it's our last date. There's probably going to be millions more and one of them has to be perfect at some point!" The raven rolled onto his belly softly, shoving his partner teasingly, hoping to cheer him up some way or another.

"Who said you could just push me around?" The boy tugged lightly on the collar of his boyfriend's shirt, well tux really. "I believe that's pretty rude."

"It's not rude, if it grabs your attention so much." Dick played with hair on the back of Wally's neck playfully, running his fingers through it with passion. "But I'm sure you don't mind, right?"

"You sneaky little devil." Wally's face was completely red from such a comment and just the way his boy was acting, he didn't know how he was still holding himself back from the younger one. Dick was simply delicious.

"Aw you mad, Speedster?" The raven continued to fluster the red head of his words, even if he convinced everyone else he was a smooth talker, Dick saw right through that slur of words. Never once though did his hands leave that man's soft flaming hair.

"I can't get enough of the way you play with my hair." Wally chuckled softly as he nudged his head softly into the other's neck. "But I get to have my fun too, Boy wonder." He whispered sweetly into the blushing teen's ear.

"W-what would that b-be, Wally?" Dick shuddered slightly, if he knew Wally, he was going to pull something rather perverted on him with the tone of his voice, as it ran chills up Dick's spin.

"Don't worry, it's nothing really." Wally smirked, as his hands slithered over the curves of the teen below him, who seemed to be quiet enjoying it no matter how much he tried to push Wally away. "Just for me, please?"

"But, Wally, we're right outside the HQ and it'll be daylight soon. Besides I don't even know what you're trying to do!" The boy shoved at the red head, cuddling him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wally stopped his searching of the raven's curves and upper chest area. Sheepishly he kissed the side of Dick's neck, hoping to sooth the teen a little of his nonsense. "Trust me, it's nothing bad." He decided it was best to make the move swiftly, so with that in his little mind; the red head picked the teen up from under his ass, which Wally cradled caringly, placing him softly on his lap. Though he didn't see any need to let go of his boyfriend's ass quite yet. To Dick though, it seemed like one of the freighting things that could ever have happened to the boy wonder.

"Jeez, Wally, you could have just asked!" Dick crossed his arms angrily in the teen's comfortable lap.

"True, you could have, but how else am I suppose to show you that I care about you?" Wally kissed Dick's blushing cheek softly, almost like a butterfly. "Well besides me telling you, of course."

"Sure." Dick smiled slightly. "You do know the sun will be up in two hours and you haven't even been home yet to check in with your parents or anything."

"You're more important." The red head confessed, as he snuggled further into Dick's neck, awaiting the sunrise to come. "Besides they'd understand, they want me to be happy anyways." Wally corrected, almost making Dick feel bad that he had said such a thing.

"I'm happy to be here with you too, Wally." Dick smiled softly, taking the red head's hair back in between his fingers. Swirling and twirling his hair as he let Wally enjoy the lower part of his waist and exposed areas of his neck. His most happiest moments were definitely the times he spent with Wally, without adults telling them what to do or who they could be with. The raven enjoyed the feeling of being with Wally, in every way, though sometimes he could get out of hand with his slight obsession with the waist band of Dick's belt. But he trusted him none the less.

"Dick, would you be mad if I gave you a hickey right now?" Wally questioned.

"Wally, you're so funny." Dick giggled.

**Jeez seriously toke forever! I meant to work on it three days ago, but I got a surprise vacation. Finally had the time to finish the chapter, with the cost of my sleep. Ha-ha...But anyways new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the wait. Another one will be up soon! Please review, they really help me keep the story going because more reviews makes me feel like people actually want to read the story, so then I keep working! (:**


	8. Return to Wayne Manor

_**Return to Wayne Manor**_

The night had been spent dancing in one another's embrace till the Sun arose with colors of tangy orange twisted into lemon squeezed yellows that seemed scattered, almost randomly, amongst the sky. It was no longer safe to be outdoors. Wally walked Dick to his room, with a smile, the boy pecked the other's cheek and bid him farewell till tomorrow; like most fairytales.

Dick felt butterflies nibbling away at his tummy, his cheeks filled with warmth and his heart…his heart filled with overwhelming joy. The boy dashed for his bed like the aerobat he was curling himself into the sheets. "Best night ever!" Dick squealed silently; quickly drifting into sleep.

"_Oh Wally…"_

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"_NO! Don't wake up, please don't…"_

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Robin would be so kindly as to wake up! You'll miss today's training," Aqualad's voice echoed falling short of desperation on the other side.

_"What the heck…Wally always wakes me up…" _The raven worryingly thought, "Yeah…Yeah I'm up, I'll be out in just a minute." He stammered.

"I'll meet you there, please try to hurry."

Puzzled the boy leapt out of bed directly for his mask then his mind switched; what would he possibly wear? No, there was no time for that. Dick clumsily grasped his average mission suit and tumbled out the door running frantically to reach the correct hallway, why did they need so many anyways?

As usual Black Canary handled hand-to-hand combat training, though in Robin's perspective if they switched between Justice League Members their skills would be more adequate; course no one ever listened, she was thrashing the team effortlessly around as they attempted attacking one opponent as a 'certified unit'; something that seemed impossible out on the field. As he studied each person closely he'd come to realize Kid was nowhere to be seen.

_"This is so unlike him…I have to ask someone…maybe Aqualad will know!" _Yes, that was the best person to ask.

"Oh? So I see you finally did decide to join the lesson for this evening." Black Canary's voice settled into his ear drums, her voice was so asserting yet comfortable.

"Course, where else would I be?" Robin mockingly replied; he knew he could very well be a million other places then the cold, yet calm, comforts of the Mountain's inner headquarters.

"I assumed you left earlier, like Kid, to return home," speaking as if a question. "You do know about the month vacation, don't you?

_"Month long vacation, when did Superheroes take vacations?"_ God the Justice League gave them too much slack, they weren't kids anymore! "Of course I did," he musingly lied. "But might I ask why Kid was allowed to leave on such early terms?"

"That is none of your concern, Robin." A familiar voice gripped at the knot in his throat, sending frightened and somehow angered chills down his spine.

_"Bruce…"_ Robin's cape danced like wishes in a beautiful summer's breeze "Kid is my fri…" Bruce shot a disapproving glare to the young chirping bird. "Please excuse my outburst…" he shuddered clinching his fist till they glowed white.

"Are you here for Robin already?" Black Canary intruded.

"Yes," Bruce's eyes began to sting poor Robin's heart. He didn't understand how someone could be so displeased by just the presence of another being. "Obviously he has lacked learning anything, under this Mountain's care."

"Now I think…"

"I don't need, nor rather wish to hear, your opinion on the matter; Canary."

"As you wish; Batman."

"Robin." No more needed to be said, the teen very well knew where he stood, declining to go was out of his league. With that he faced his fellow team members and bowed farewell, Robin wished he could say so much more for he feared this was their last moment together but Bruce would never allow such sympathetic gestures. Shifting himself away from their apologetic faces, he pulled his head up with pride and walked out without a word.

**Arkham City, Gotham**; the city meant for so very few yet so many strangers, thugs, villains and the insane walked it's paved sidewalks studying those amongst themselves planning in wait but so was their hero, Batman, a dark knight assuring those around him that the city would never fall. Not everyone saw to him as a hero, rather a villain who destroyed the peace and brought nothing but endless destruction and murder. Dick was amongst few who knew Batman for his heroism and crimes, each equaling out one another in all-out war, everyday Batman grew dimmer and dimmer. He'd heard Bruce ask himself many times, as Alfred asked as well, _'What if there comes a day Gotham no longer needs Batman?'_ the reply was the same _'Gotham will always need Batman.'_ But as of late there was an uprising inside of Bruce when Alfred had asked _'What if there comes a day you no longer need Batman?'_

"Young Master Richard, what troubles you?" The butler's voice distorted his thought. He'd forgotten Bruce asked Alfred to take his troublesome 'side-kick' somewhere he wouldn't be a bother. Thankfully Alfred was kind enough to let him decide.

"Please call me Dick or Robin, if you like," Dick smiled at the older man. "I've been thinking as of late about my friend, yes I know Bruce doesn't allow such a thing, he had left without saying goodbye…"

"Have you thought about giving him a call?"

"It's not someone from school…it's someone from my team…" Dick pouted.

"Ah I see." Alfred patted Dick's shoulder, making the boy glance up at him, before he returned his hand to the wheel. "I'm sorry, but I assure you, you will see him soon enough."

"Thank you Alfred." He smiled.

Not long after their talk of settling thoughts, they arrived at Dick's favorite place in the entire city; Forest Park. Full of its lushes trees, perfectly trimmed shrubs, quiet people, and comfortable benches. Everything someone like him enjoyed all in one. Quickly the raven haired boy scattered to the nearest bench, the same one he picked every time, settling his butt nicely on its smooth wooden surface. Dick's attention however was grabbed away from the blissful scenery when sounds of laughter kissed his ear. It was a couple standing just a few feet away, they were feeding ducks that came from the nearby lake, they were so happy.

"What…" Dick brought a hand shaking up to his cheek; he was shocked, a tear had trickled from his eye. _"It must have been happened when I thought of…"_ More tears fell in between his fingertips. He shrunk himself into his knees, eyes red of sorrow, water stains formed onto his fabric "Oh Wally, where are you…" he spoke amongst himself.

Alfred walked silently to the young master, throwing his long coat over the shaking boy, lifting him to his feet with the support of his left arm. "I think it's time we went home young master, to a nice bed and dish of your favorite meal. The park is too crowded anyways today." Alfred reassured his friend as he helped him inside the car.

"I'm sorry, Alfred…"

"There's no need to be, sir." Closing the door, he returned to the wheel and without another word the two returned to Wayne Manor.

**Well there you have it, Chapter 8 as requested! I'm sorry it toke me a few days I had to do some research on things for this chapter like a park name and such. Hate me for the twist huh? Hahah I had to do something. So what do you guys think will happen NEXT? I'll put another chapter up within 3 days or so. PLEASE REVIEW! They help me know someone is enjoying this story and wants me to continue. I love you all & enjoy! (:**


End file.
